


Scars Take Time To Heal

by redlemonade



Series: Flowers Covered the Hole in my Heart [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: When Joshua regains feelings for his ex best friend and husband and flowers escape his lips for the second time.





	Scars Take Time To Heal

**Author's Note:**

> ok i did this at 3 AM so i didnt proofread nor put effort into this

Joshua doesn't cry that often. Sure, he gets sad over pets passing away or feels his chest hurt when he walks by cemeteries, but he doesn't cry over it. It may sound cruel to some, but Joshua says it's a 'normal thing to happen in life'.

 

He hasn't cried this much since his father left him and his mother. He hasn't puked up flowers in a long time either. Seokmin was yelling in the phone that laid on the beige countertop of the kitchen and Joshua could barely hear anything aside from the constant sobs from him and the disgusting vomiting noises.

 

Why was he like this? He's dealt with this disease before, back in high school. Now he is living with it once more over the same man. 

 

Jeonghan accepted his feelings back then and two years after high school got engaged and soon after married on April 11th. The sad part was that it didn't last very long. It was a good two years before a divorce was called on.

 

The brunette didn't blame Joshua, he just thought that maybe they should've stayed as friends. Then they were still best friends after the incident until Joshua began to ignore all of Jeonghan's calls and texts. They were distant.

 

Now here he is, crying and vomiting thorns and flowers over the same male and it enraged him. It's 5:42 PM. This time it was worse than high school, he wouldn't accept him back now that he is with another. It feels like that time and this time were combined into a bigger more painful version of the disease.

 

He shouldn't of left his apartment today. He shouldn't of went grocery shopping today. He should've stayed home and read or even just texted Seokmin or Chan the entire evening and went to sleep early. Joshua just had to go into town and see the man he loved's hand entwined with another's. 

 

Why was it so bad this time? If he can hurry and get the surgery then everything can be better. No more pain over Yoon Jeonghan made Joshua smile to himself as tears still kept trailing down his pale face. 

 

Most people would be against getting the surgery but Joshua was all in for it now. He didn't want to be a miserable man who puked flowers over another. 

 

Joshua stopped crying. He was shaking all over and he couldn't stand up, his knees too weak to hold. Blood streamed down the corners of his lips. The toilet was clogged due to the overflow of petals.

 

His throat began to close up as petals began to come again. Thorns cut his throat and he felt like he was swallowing tacs. Joshua's nails dig into his ankles and blood is drawn.

 

Now Joshua can't breath. The flowers are stealing his life just like Jeonghan did, and he didn't care. Maybe this was the fate that God wanted him to take. He wasn't happy nor sad. Joshua closes his eyes and lays himself down on his side and the bathroom tile feels nice against his pale skin.

 

He begins to lose consciousness in a matter of seconds. Flowers feel like they're going up into his brain, like he's becoming a flower sanctuary. He's done for. There was no more hope for Joshua as his soul is gone from Earth.

 

 

 

Seokmin bursts through his door with the spare key Joshua gave him at 6:07 PM. It's He doesn't need to think twice before sprinting into the bathrrom and he isn't surprised to see Joshua's body on the ground, never to speak again, and he begins to cry.

 

He knew Joshua wouldn't live very long. He knew Joshua still longed for Jeonghan yet that boy wouldn't even know he died until maybe a day or two after and then he'd be full of regret. Seokmin knew now that his friend was in a better, happier place.

 

Seokmin exits the bathroom and enters the kitchen, seeing the samsung on the counter. He picks it up and hits the on button on the side. The screen goes bright and he smiles to himself seeing Joshua's homescreen while seeing the big 'April 11th' at the top of the screen. 

 

It was a picture of Joshua and Jeonghan on their wedding day. Today would have been their 4th anniversary married.


End file.
